


Ice Water Fishing

by AnonymousAuthoress



Series: Movie Remakes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, First Person, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Lesbian Sex, May or May not have major character death, RMS Titanic, Read at Your Own Risk, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, shit gets emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAuthoress/pseuds/AnonymousAuthoress
Summary: Lady Regina Mills, a young, seventeen-year-old with hopes and admirations, crushed by her pending doom; the marriage to Lord Robin Hockley. Her only escape; The RMS Titanic. This ship held her entire future – her will to escape, the longing to start a new life, and most importantly, her first true love. Unbeknown to Regina, Emma Swan was a guest on the ship and despite their social differences, their love blossomed in such a short but sad time.This is the story of Regina Mills, her long-lost love and their adventure on the RMS Titanic.





	1. This may be the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, chummies! I know that I have been gone for some time, which I sincerely apologise for. So much has happened in these past months that I have been gone; so much that I can’t even begin to explain. But, here I am, hopefully coming back with a bang. Some WARNINGS before you begin this fic. This is set around the movie version of the Titanic, starring Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio. Robin plays ‘Caledon Hockley’, so there is going to be some serious Robin bashing. I don’t dislike Robin, it just made sense in terms of the storyline for him to be the antagonist. Also, as I’m sure many of you will be questioning, the ending will not result in the way the movie ends; I’m not that harsh! Lastly, this will be set in the first person, as though Regina/Rose is re-telling the story as she does in the film, so if first person bothers you, don’t read. So, my darlings, read on!

I was Seventeen when I boarded the ship of dreams. Everyone else saw it as a new adventure, carrying them to a new life of joy, new-fangled families or even riches beyond your recognition. But for me, it was a ship of nightmares and torment, caging me with the man I was trying so hard to get away from; taking me to a country worth nothing.

I can still recall the smell of the paint decorating the beams, the stench of the paste holding the wallpaper to the walls – walls in which would have held me captive from the outside world I was longing for. The bed sheets were crisp and cold for no one had slept in them, and the carpet was immaculate as not a foot had stepped on them.

It was strange; I knew that I should have belonged here, under the gleaming light of the chandeliers and bustling environment of cotillions but deep down, it made me feel sick – sitting there screaming for an escape and still not being heard. 

We had just arrived upon the ship and were shown to our room. I could never comprehend the need to spend or live in such conditions. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, rippling a shine across the immaculate plush couches and gleaming white chaise long. Wallpaper and paintings were hung throughout as though we would be staying longer than a week at most! I ventured through the large wooden doors of the living room and into the room I was expected to share with my fiancé, if you could even call him that! The marriage set upon by my mother, to Lord Robin Hockley, was a tragic yet expected one. I knew, as a lady, it was my duty to marry a man with far more power and money than we had; well more than we had let on to the rest of the world, by all means. 

Behind me, I could hear Robin and his little sheep, William, discussing how hideous the paintings that I had bought were. Their voices seemed to be that of collateral damage in my mind, as I peeked through the window of the ship. I could see the waves, lapping against each other in the distance and the fins of dolphins and their friends burrowing in and out of the water – how free their lives were.

“Darling, you must stop sulking. Is the room not up to your standards?” Robin stopped behind me and placed his calacy hands on my shoulders. I could instantly feel my blood run cold and my spine stiffen when he touched me. “I shall go fetch William and tell him to call the porter –“

“No Robin, stop” I grabbed his arm as he turned away, in a desperate attempt to not cause any more uproar than my mother already thought I had. “Robin, the room is fine, I just – I’m just not coping with the sea all that well, that’s all” My lie was evident, any fool could see straight through it; Robin was just as naive as my mother I suppose.

“Well, do rest. I don’t want you being sick when we meet the countess tonight” he barked as he strode from the room. Robin never liked when I was anything but satisfactory for his needs. Of course, he was never forceful, more impatient than anything.

Despite not wanting to head his advice, I had no choice but to lay down and try and dream away my solitude.  After changing into my nightwear, I clambered into the bed. The bedsheets were crisp and I was even too scared to sit, as I knew I would make dents and creases; such a shame ruining such a delicate thing.

* * *

  _“Regina” the voice echoed_

_“Regina!” the symphony of the voice was back, resounding through my mind as I let the dream world happily engulf me._

_“Regina, we’re going to miss the sunset if you don’t hurry up!”_

_“I’m coming” I laughed “I’m coming”_

_The woman grabbed my hand and pulled me along the deck, stopping behind me, with her hands on my shoulders, much like Robin had back in the real world. She leaned close, her breast pressed against my back, my behind resting perfectly in her pelvis. It was as though we were made for each other, the missing pieces of each other’s puzzle; if only I knew her name!_

_“Isn’t it amazing?” she breathed into my ear._

_“Yes, it’s almost magical”_

_For a minute or so, everything had gone quiet – the only sounds were the waves rippling in the distance and the breath of my companion radiating in my ear._

_“Regina, I’m falling”  
My brow furrowed “Falling?” I turned quickly in order to catch her before she fell overboard. All she did was laugh – my brow furrowed even further._

_“Gina, I don’t mean literally, relax” Her hands ventured up from my shoulders and cupped my face, combing the hair behind my ear._

_Humming in satisfaction, I closed my eyes; trusting my life with this unnamed woman. “Whatever do you mean, my love?”  
“I’m falling … for you, I mean”_

_My eyes shot open before I could feel her lips pressed against my own, gently but reassuringly. However, before I could react anymore to the kiss, the sky began to grey in my provisional vision and the waves became violent, smashing against the ship and making the boat rock back and forth with great power. I turn from the kiss and look behind me, the waves no longer peaceful but angry, as the storm up ahead turn it like a hot stew in a pot! Turning back, the sweet, beautiful woman that was once in front of me, was slowly but surely turning to dust, whisping into the wind. Her bright green eyes, perfectly sculpted nose and soft lips were changing to black, tearing away until they were nothing. Like every dream, I have had with this woman so far, she turns to sand and is wisped away from me, into the sea._

_“Regina?”_

* * *

“Regina!” I heard before my eyes shot open and I gasp for air. The light from the chandelier is blinding, as I slowly begin to wake. Turning to my side, I see Robin beside me and my mother standing in the doorway, her unapproving look radiating across the room and directly into my soul!

“Regina, it’s time to go downstairs. The baroness of Carolina has requested our presence –“

“Yes, Regina, and you know how highly thought of they are by the countess” My mother cut Robin off, as she always does.

I nod, not trusting my own vocal cords after the nightmare I just indulged myself in. As Robin leaves, my mother begins to make her way into the room; prowling like a lion, circling its prey. She perches on the side of the bed, much like Robin did when I had awoken. She reaches out with her wrinkled yet bejewelled hand, the various diamond and ruby rings resting heavily on her fingers. Brushing my hair back, behind my ear she cups my face; the coldness of her hands freezing my cheek.

“I thought we were behind these nightmares, Regina. Did you learn nothing from Doctor Hopper?” Ah, yes. The doctor my mother paid god knows how much too ‘cure me of my in-ailment’ when in reality she was the one truly behind the hell that is my dreams.

“Yes, mother. I’m sorry” I could barely even whisper.

She simply stared at me, her blackening eyes judging me in every manor. “Now, you’ll get up, get dressed” She demanded as I watched her go to my wardrobe, plucking out a green silk dress, with impeccable white lacing and a bright orange waistband. Far more exotic for my mother’s taste, but she knew better than to lace me in a corset so tight after such a nightmare. 

* * *

 

After parading me around like a china doll in a shop, I managed to escape Robin, my mother and the horrid conversations of politics or my lack of educational needs. My mother used to believe that sending a lady to university was simple to find a companion, a man smart and bright enough to earn our name lots of money and status. But since I had ‘found’ Robin, what need was I for an education?

Stepping out onto the decking, I can still remember immediately feeling the cool breeze of the Atlantic hit my face. It were as though I could breathe for the first time since boarding the ship; the cold air making its way through my lungs, expanding them for the first time in hours. There was no better feeling than the feeling I had right there, holding onto the railing tightly, looking out over the lower decks.

People watching used to be my favourite past time, and still is in a retrospect. But back then, in my youth, my eyes were so innocent and natural that I saw everyone in a light I knew neither my mother nor my fiancé did. The giggles of children’s laughter rippled through the air into my ears, as I witnessed them playing tag on the deck below. Their parents were watching on, holding hands even. No such display of affection would suffice at cotillions, nor would we be allowed to let out such enjoyment as children. Funny, as my mother always taught me that a proper young lady remained quiet until spoken to, held her head high and her eyes wide, inviting attention yet not showing too much of herself. Whereas, those children remained to be freer than I ever was. All they were doing was laughing and enjoying the air, a simple activity you might think children are entitled to, but far more than I ever could have. How I envied those young children and what their lives would become; although I was not much older than them, myself.

I also, can still recall the feeling of dread and disappointment when Robin found me on that deck, disrupting my one moment of well-deserved solitude. I knew I wouldn’t be able to deal with his inquiries so as he touched my shoulder I simply turned and walked back to my mother. No doubt she sent him after me. I could feel the frustration radiating off of him, which strangely was quite exciting to me! 

Unbeknown to me, there were a pair of eyes following me the whole time! 

* * *

 

_“I will never forget you in this moment,” the woman told me, love echoing through her eyes._

_“And how is that, my darling?”_

_“Just, you being you. I am completely and utterly infatuated with you, Gina!” The moment I heard the nickname I knew mother would cringe in disgust at the mere sound of it, but when she says it, in that way and in that moment, I could never hear anything better._

_“Well, then I suppose that me being completely and utterly infatuated with you too, is a good thing” I mimicked her and the sound I was rewarded with was even better than hearing her same my name; her laugh was a melody. One I could never forget, even today._

_We continue to lay in bed, wrapped up in the sheets and each other naked bodies. The satin feel of her arm draped over my waist as we look into each other’s eyes set a-light something within the pit of my stomach. It was as though we were unafraid to be discovered or as if no one else existed._

_She placed her hand over my elbow, the way Robin had when he discovered me at the decking earlier, but the difference was so evident. The way the woman did it was graceful yet reassuring like she was holding onto me and protecting me. The way Robin did it was taunting and stiff; holding me still until I had to push away._

_“Can we stay here forever?” I said as I let the waves carry us off, closing my eyes. But I received no answer, no hum in recognition. Nothing. I opened my eyes to see, once again, her fading away into the air. The blonde glorious mane turning to dust as it had nights before. Her hand resting on my elbow turning to bone and then crystalising into nothing._

* * *

 

Awakening once again, to my heart racing and my eyes wide with fear I had managed to use enough strength and scamper out from under the sheets towards the porthole and open the window to breathe the fresh salty air of the sea. These nightmares had plagued me for so long now, I could never see them ever stopping at that moment in time and the dread that this would be my life was horrid.

Calming myself, I recall the uneasiness of my legs as I dragged myself to the dresser and sitting heavily on the stool. The lights on the walls next to my dresser were bright and almost blinding, as though mocking me whilst I was getting ready to face the two people I would have died to escape.  

It brings back such nostalgia to recollect holding my golden plated brush and combing my brown locks; of which you can see I no longer have the virtue of! My hair was so long back then, brunette curls cascading to my backbone. But, of course, no lady should go in public in such a look. The green, emerald butterfly clip held my hair neatly into a bun, two long pieces of hair framing my face.

All I remember is sitting there, on that stool, looking back at the reflection as though I wasn’t connected to my own body. I was a stunning young lady, there was no denying that; but beauty or not, life was not worth living in such agony and betrayal of my own emotions. 

Imagine for me now, a room full of pompous, black tail and white-shirted men arguing of politics and money, smoking horrid cigars and getting drunk off of brandy. Women in tightly pressed corsets, so much so they sit up unnaturally straight, their backs breaking under the pressure, but their conversations of children and fashion are far too important to even notice the pain and for longing behind each woman’s eyes. Waiters dashing around at a god-awful pace serving champagne by the bottle and dollops of caviar costing more than my entire life is worth. A low sympathy being played by the pianist in the back, a polite and professional smile on his face but a grimace behind the eyes as he has been playing for hours on end, blisters covering the tips of his fingers. My whole life in shackles, a complete lie being told by everyone, yet no-one brave enough to tell their true story. The air is thin, too thin, suffocating in the tobacco-smoke filled room. The stench full in my nostrils and blackening my lungs. I looked over at the window, longing so to just jump and escape where no one could ever lie to me again.

I remember running; running faster than I ever had before. I don’t remember how I even escaped the room or my mother, but I do remember dashing through the deck, stumbling down the stairs as the cold night air had left a layer of condensation on the wood. But I didn’t care, not in that moment. Perhaps, looking back, it was the first time I truly didn’t care about anything. All I could see was the railing in front of me, and the empty sea behind. I was so concentrated on my escape that I didn’t notice the people I had run into, nor even the person laying on the bench beside the railing. I would later notice, though! 

Slowing down, I stepped forth towards the cold metal railing, gripping hold to it with such anger and angst. Looking out on towards the waves, I stepped up onto the first bar, and then the second and finally third; not even realising where I was until I had swung my leg over and I was on the completely different side of the bar. I remember finding it quite funny, that this, here, should be my end. The ship of dreams, the RMS Titanic, busy ploughing its way to the land of hope and opportunity, getting ready to prepare these guests for a new life; but here I was, completely swallowed in my nightmares and dread that I was prepared to ultimately end mine. It was like my whole life flashed before my eyes, as they do say. Visions of my mother and I at cotillions, the memory of Robin and myself the first-time I realised that I would be stuck by his side for the rest of my days and the thought of my father, my good-hearted warm father who used to be my only hope in this miserable world. The only thought that I can recall now, is knowing I wanted to be with him.

I was preparing to let go, and never have to face these demons for the rest of my life, until the most extraordinary thing happened …

“Don’t do it”


	2. So recognisable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, darlings. I’m back with another chapter. I know all of my stories are very slow right now, which I sincerely apologise for. But we’re back with the second chapter to this Titanic remake!

_I was preparing to let go, and never have to face these demons for the rest of my life, until the most extraordinary thing happened …_

_“Don’t do it”_

Whilst gripping onto the cold, metal bar of the railing, my head swung round to see a person whom I never thought I would see in a million years, whilst being awake anyway! The person’s hair was tucked under an olive toned flat cap, but blonde trellises were cascading down to frame the side of their face. It was unbeknownst to me whether this person was a male or female, but by their features alone they held a type of femininity that reminded me of someone I’m sure I had seen before. Although, the way they presented themselves, and stood in front of me with their hands in the pocket of their trousers, it were as though they detained a sense of masculinity.

If I hadn’t been so desperate to escape I may have held my gaze over them for longer, but alas, my head turned back towards the waves in front of me.

“Excuse me?” I replied, desperately ignoring their gaze.

“I said, don’t do it” They replied, louder this time. As though they were afraid their beautiful melody of a voice hasn’t reached my ears.

“I’m sorry, but you don’t – don’t know me. You don’t know who I am. How dare you – you assume that I would just listen to you!”

After a long, undisturbed silence fell upon us, they sighed, which brought my attention back around. I thought they were scared off, as people usually are when I would become short tempered. My eyes caught the way they pulled off their boots, leaving them unorganized on the wet decking and ripping off their jacket to rest on the railing beside me.

“If you won’t come down then I’ll just have to come in after you” They began as they took off their flat cap to rest beside their shoes, letting waves of blonde trickle down their shoulders and into their face. Was … Was this a woman?

“Don't be absurd. The fall alone would kill you. Why would you do that?” I questioned.

“Why would _you_ do that? Someone as beautiful, smart and, well clearly well to do off shouldn’t be hanging off the bow of a ship." 

My eyebrows rose. How dare they address me like this? Whoever this woman thought she was, she had no right talking to me in a such a way. But, before I could answer back she leant her arms over the railing and looked ahead, almost as though she wouldn’t look at me.

“Anyway, it’s not so much the fall that I’m worried about, more so the temperature of the water”

I slowly let my head fall back to the side to zoom down to the water. “H-How cold?”

She pondered for a moment before drawing in a breath “Oh I don’t know. Freezing probably. Maybe a couple of degrees over”

That was when she finally looked at me. I sucked in a breath so quickly that the midnight air almost froze my lungs. Her eyes were an emerald green, that reflected the moonlight so brightly, it were like nothing I had seen before. She almost had a smug smile on her face, but not in a convicting nor judgmental way. For the first time in my life, I had never felt more cared for … by a stranger no less! My eyes drifted south to her little button nose that was obviously freezing from the air to the point where it had gathered a red tint. Dare I say, it was adorably frustrating!

Her sweet voice broke my mind out of its concentration “Ever been to Wisconsin?”

Confused I replied “No. Why would you ask?”

Her eyes left mine and she returned her gaze to the landscape towards us, looking to the stars. Finally, for the first time since we met, I felt as though I could relax. “That’s where I’m from, Wisconsin” She paused for a moment and started to mindlessly play with her fingers. “I remember one winter my father was home from the mines early so we went ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the--

“I know what ice fishing is!” The audacity she held.

“Sorry, you just don’t seem to be the type of girl to participate in outdoor sports! Anyway …” She drawled. “I slipped off the boat and fell through some thin ice and all I could think about was how cold the water was. You know when something’s so cold, you can’t think about anything. Well, anything but the pain!”

She then looked over to me and we locked eyes again. “Which is why I kind’a want you to climb back over the railing so we don’t both catch hyperthermia!” She smiled, clearly amused at her own joke, which involuntarily made a bubble of laughter seep from my stomach. She stepped back from the railing, arm’s length away from me and held out her hand.

“so, what do you say? Care to join me?”

It must have been just a few seconds, but to me, in my own head, it felt like a lifetime. My head was turned as far as it could go, staring at her outstretched hand. I knew my face held all of my secrets and insecurities, despite trying my hardest to keep stern; it was no use. All I remember was that my gaze shifted towards hers, our eyes locking for the second time that evening. Once where the smug smile was, just seconds ago, was care and sincerity. It was as though she really wanted me to live. The hope and admiration were held in her eyes and for a moment it swayed me to believe that whatever I decide in this split second, I would be safe with this woman beside me … this woman who was un-named from this point so far!

“If I am to put my life in your hands, literally” I questioned, sensing her laugh behind me “then what, pray tell, is my saviour's name?”

She paused. This was where, for the next few seconds of silence, my mind was running too wild. What if she didn’t want to give me her name? She is from the lower class, what if she is a vagrant or criminal? But, as I continued to rack my mind for logical answers I almost missed the answer that came from the blonde’s mouth just moments later.

“Emma” She smiled, using the hand outstretched to me to lift her imaginary hat from her head and bowing before me, as a gentle … woman should! “Emma Swan. At you service ma’am”

I laughed at her antics. How was this stranger stealing my attention so quickly? It was at that moment that I had never been so unsure of anything in my life. You see, moments ago I was hanging off the bow of a ship, ready to jump to my death! But now, I was almost certain. No, I was certain, that I was completely and utterly infatuated with this woman in front of me, whom was willing as much as I to dive into the icy waters, straight after me!

Carefully, she stepped closer to me. I looked down and for the first time, I noticed her socks – which had holes all through – were soaked by the moist collecting on the wooden decking. Back to her face, her nose no longer had the shade of pink that once tinted it, instead, now it was blue and the only noise to be heard but the crashing waves were her teeth clattering together. Emma was standing here, this whole time whilst I’ve been selfishly dangling off the metal railing at the back of a ship, freezing herself to death.

I grabbed hold of her hand, desperately trying to ignore the inner spark that erupted in the pit of my stomach. ‘If I didn’t concentrate enough at that moment, there would be no more chances to hold this soft hand in my grasp’ I remember thinking. Never had I ever felt more terrified and grief-stricken in all of my life. It wasn’t until I had started to turn and re-hold the balcony, was it when I realised I was feet up, dangling over the back of a very large, very powerful ship, with nothing but green despair below me and freezing cold ice cascading on the way down.

Unbeknownst to me, my dress had caught under my foot as I turned. However, by the time I had realised it was too late. My foot slipped and my legs came falling from the perch I was standing on. In this exact moment, I was convinced it would be my last. The fear was so overwhelming, the blood pumped to my head and away from my feet. I was literally now hanging just feet away from my death. The only sound I can recall, still to this day, was the gut-reaching scream I produced. Feeling a tug on my hand and the metal scrape on my stomach was a sensation I can never forget.

For moments, like the previous we had just shared, I was almost in a heaven like bliss. From almost falling to my death, to now being surrounded by a warmth radiating from this blonde’s body was a contrast like I had never known, and still won’t to this day. Her body had cushioned mine, as she held me so strongly, as though she was scared I would just slip from her grasp again.

I know of not what surrounded me, as my eyes were squeezed shut. But the gentle whispers in my ear were comforting enough to know I was now in safe hands. Emma cradled me as short sobs reached from my throat but before I could process this enough her arms were stolen from me. Replaced by her yells and profanities.

“Get off me, you creep!” She yelled “Hey!”

Another hand touched my shoulder and forced me onto my back. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid to see what was in front of me. The face I was graced with, unfortunately, was that of Robin's. He must have heard my scream and rushed over to help me?

Turning to my side to look behind him, was Emma being held down by William. I suddenly realised what it must have looked like, once they had found us in the position on the floor. The blood that had rushed to my head during the fall spiralled straight back down to my feet and left a lurch in my stomach, powerful enough to make me feel rather sick.

“Robin?”

“It’s okay Regina. Here, a blanket. You must be freezing yourself to death” He quite literally pulled me to a seated position and placed a blanket over my shoulders. I clocked Emma’s eyes and we held our gaze for a while. Poor, sweet Emma. What I wouldn’t give to be back in her arms.

Robin’s voice caught my attention “It’s a good job we reached you when we did. Isn’t that right, William?” His little sheep nodded along and held his grip on Emma harder. “We’ll find a punishment for you, girl, don’t you worry about that!”

“Wait, no Robin. It’s not what it seems at all” I pushed myself to be standing and held my hand over his shoulder. “Miss Swan quite simply saved my life. She should be rewarded if anything!” I made sure to reach her eyes and give her a smile, sensing William’s grip loosen from her neck and her lungs constrict again.

“Is this true, Miss Swan?”

She silently nodded.

“Well, in that case, I suppose a reward must be granted. You did save my fiancé’s life after all. William, give her a twenty, that should do it.”

“Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?” To say I was appalled was just the start. But I suppose it was Robin. What more was there to expect?

“Regina is displeased?” He sighed and turned back to Emma. “Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?”

“uh yeah sure. Count me in” Emma replied and gave a tight smile.

Robin turned back around towards me and swung his arm around my shoulder. Like many times in the past my blood ran cold, every time he touched me. He guided me towards the inner ship, and the last of Emma’s face that I saw that night was just simply not enough.

 

* * *

 

 

My brunette locks reflected the candlelight from the bedside table. After a long and, dare I say, adventurous day I was simply exhausted. However, Robin had decided to take me back to the smoking lounge to recover, instead of sending me to bed where I had much rather belong. 

Never the less, once we had retired to our cabin Robin had not spoken to me, until the moment he carefully walked in with his hands behind his back. He sat beside me on the stall in front of my dresser and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

“I was going to save this until the wedding, but considering the circumstances of tonight, I thought why should I hold it off?” He said as he placed a black velvet-toned box on the desk in front. My fingers brushed it, with fear. I couldn’t begin to image what lie in this box before me, but knowing Robin the way I did, it were set to last an impression. I carefully picked it up and opened the clasp, in fear of what I would find inside.

Inside, lie the most beautiful and extravagant blue necklace, in the shape of a heart. The shine was tremendous, radiating for a thousand miles. Those who wore this would surely be noticed by any passer-bye. But this necklace would not just be worn by any. As it sat in the box, the weight alone was enough to hold assumption of the worth. Lord only knew the prestige it took to get their hands on such a piece of jewellery such as this.

“Robin, is this –“

“Diamond. Yes, it is. 56 carats” He smiled, pure smug written across his face!

He took the necklace as though it were worth nothing and placed it over my throat. I could feel the cold of the stone resting against my chest as he turned to me in the mirror.

“It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the—“

“The Heart of the Ocean” I was no fool.

He held my gaze, uncomfortably so “It's for royalty. And we are royalty, Regina”

* * *

 

_"Okay just one last one?”_

_“Emma, how many times have we done this?” I giggled. We sat only in our naked bodies, myself covered by the crisp white sheet from the bedding and herself in a plain cream nightgown, far too small for her muscular frame. Comfortably, we sat on top of the bed with the port whole open, sending in a crisp air from the Atlantic. I sat crossed legged whilst she laid in front of me, like that of a painting._

_“Come on Regina, just one more. Please?” She begged. How could I deny those emerald eye’s?_

_“Okay, fine. But you must be ready this time. I am not doing this again. Understood?” she silently nodded and sat up, excitedly._

_I reached beside to a bowl of red, Italian grapes and picked one from the stem. Aligning it in the air I threw it aiming for the blonde’s mouth. She jumped so high where I had miss targeted that she stumbled and slipped from the bed, onto the cabin floor._

_I had never laughed so deeply in my life, as I had at that moment. Seeing her blonde curls sprayed on the floor and her nightgown pushed up her leg sent shock waves to my stomach, but not enough to make the laughter erupting within me, stop._

_  
But, before I could react any further my vision was clouded by yellow, as Emma pounced from the floor on top of me. I was pushed back onto the bed and as the sheet fell down from where I had been securely holding it, the reality hit us both._

_Despite the situation, I couldn’t help but stare hopelessly into the green eyes before me. I wrapped my arms around her back so tight, as though she would be taken away from me any second. We both smiled, sweetly; if it weren’t sweet it would have been far too sour to taste!_

_Emma raised her hand that was resting beside my face and pushed a lock of brunette hair from my forehead. The emotion behind her eyes was astonishing and far beyond anything I could ever imagine again. She held so much love yet so much vulnerability._

_“Gina?”_

_I smiled and smiled happily “Yes, my darling?”_

_“I don’t think I can imagine my life before you were in it”_

_“Neither can I, Emma.” I conversed “Neither can I”_

_I could see tension building between her brow, holding concentration as tight as anything. I lifted a hand from her back and brought it between her forehead to smooth out the creases._

_“Darling, whatever is the matter?”_

_She signed and my stomach dropped. Was this it? It couldn’t be the end, after the sweet words she had just uttered. Or maybe it was a sweet goodbye?_

_“I – I want to tell you everything”_

_“Everything?”_

_“Everything that I’m feeling because there’s so much, it’s practically bursting out of me!”_

_“Then why don’t you?” I moved my hand to cup her cheek._

_She opened her mouth to reply, but like most times I have dreamt of the blonde woman, she began to vanish in the wind. However, this time it were as though she was crystalizing more slowly. Before she would vanish in the wind as though she was never there. Now, we had time to look each other in the eye, like we knew it wouldn’t be the last moment together._

* * *

 

I sat up, drastically, in bed. Sweat was gathering at my brow and I turned to find the pot whole open, contrasting the feeling of sweat and goosebumps upon my body.

Once I was back in bed from shutting the window I recalled that night’s dream and slowly began to remember … Emma. All of this time I had been dreaming of her. It must have been a coincidence, hadn’t it? I had always had these dreams and now I had come across such a beautiful specimen that were close enough to be her, I replaced her in my dream from the face I knew in real life. Surely that had to be the reason why?


End file.
